


Иллюзия нелюбви

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он и не думал, что настолько привык к Имаёши. Он и не думал, что настолько собственник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иллюзия нелюбви

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Лис

Имаёши стонал высоко, громко, отчётливо, переходя на короткие вскрики и невнятное бормотание. Возбуждением продирало до костей, и Юкио выгибался на сбитых простынях, плотно обхватив член рукой. В соседней комнате спинка кровати ритмично билась о стену, и от этого мелко дрожал стакан с водой на тумбочке у изголовья. Юкио быстро-быстро дрочил, закусив губу, голова металась по подушке, а под закрытыми веками ясно виделся Имаёши с красными пятнами по скулам, с приоткрытым ртом, припухшими от поцелуев губами, которые складывались в выкрики «Ещё, ещё, сильнее, вот так»… Гортанное «Вот так» стало последней каплей, и Юкио кончил, уткнувшись мокрым лбом в подушку. 

Невыносимо. Он потянулся за салфетками и тщательно вытерся. В коридоре послышались шаги, тихий смех, зашумела вода в ванной. Щёлкнули старым выключателем на кухне, хлопнули дверцей холодильника. Свет по контуру вычертил прямоугольник двери, проникая сквозь щели, и Юкио с трудом сдержал порыв выйти в эту дверь и вытолкать взашей того, с кем так громко проводит ночи Имаёши.

Ревность горчила на кончике языка и разливалась желчью внутри. Они с Имаёши давно договорились не лезть в личную жизнь друг друга, но кто же знал, что так накроет, стоит только Имаёши завести эту самую личную жизнь. И что Юкио будет сгорать от ревности и невозможности что-то сделать. Да и что тут сделаешь, если Имаёши очевидно хорошо в этих отношениях. Юкио почти каждую ночь слышал, насколько тому хорошо. Рушить чьё-то счастье ради собственного было точно не в привычках Юкио.

А ведь всё могло сложиться по-другому, если бы он не растерялся так глупо. Ещё на первом курсе университета Имаёши предложил встречаться. Прямо взял и предложил: «Касамацу-кун, мы же явно нравимся друг другу, зачем зря время терять, давай встречаться». Юкио тогда опешил, вспыхнул, замотал головой, вскочил со стула, опрокинув чашку с чаем. Мокрое пятно стремительно расползалось по скатерти, ширилось, как и их неловкое молчание. Юкио и в голову не приходило подобное, совсем, тем более что симпатичная девчонка из параллельной группы, имя которой он никак не мог запомнить, пригласила на свидание. Со свиданием в итоге не сложилось, как и с девчонкой: имя её он окончательно забыл. 

Предложение Имаёши упало на макушку не вовремя, не был Юкио готов к таким откровениям. Конечно, он замечал интерес Имаёши, но больше принимал его не за странный флирт, а всё-таки за желание вывести из себя – в этом Имаёши был профи. В тот раз он обратил всё в шутку, и Юкио испытал странное облегчение пополам с досадой. Облегчение, потому что не нужно было искать выход из неловкой ситуации, а досада… Он мог честно признаться себе – но только себе – ему нравилось внимание Имаёши. Нравилось, когда тот вился вокруг ужом, прикасался, будто невзначай, сыпал двусмысленностями, играл на нервах. А потом всего этого враз не стало, и Юкио понял: что-то важное исчезло из его жизни. Он и не думал, что настолько привык к Имаёши. Он и не думал, что настолько собственник.

И где он теперь? Имаёши стал встречаться с каким-то парнем, а Юкио начал дрочить в соседней комнате под чужие стоны. Сначала уходил, стеснялся, старался не мешать своим присутствием за тонкой стенкой, но в один из вечеров злость впилась под рёбра. Это и его жилище тоже, он исправно вносит арендную плату, убирает и готовит – уж чаще некоторых, – так почему он должен полночи где-то пережидать, пока Имаёши развлекается? И кто кого ещё должен стесняться, по-хорошему? 

Он глубоко вздохнул. Свет погас, квартиру наконец наполнила тишина, но сон не шёл. Юкио беспокойно ворочался в кровати. У Имаёши лёгкая аллергия на пыльцу, и он забывает брать с собой таблетки. Знает ли его парень – или кто он там – об этом? Сам Юкио всегда держал в запасе блистер, на всякий случай. Он несколько раз подсовывал упаковку Имаёши в сумку, пока тот был занят утренним бритьём. Так происходило раньше, теперь уже нет: Имаёши перестал завтракать с ним, часто валялся до последнего в кровати. Будто избегал. 

Забота об Имаёши превратилась в привычку, от которой не хотелось избавляться. Ответственность за него Юкио взял на себя легко, накинул, как старую удобную футболку. Да и к ответственности он привык давно. Сначала в семье, с младшими братьями, затем в школе, в баскетбольной команде, где должность капитана не оставляла вариантов. Имаёши не слишком отличался от беспокойных братьев или игроков «Кайджо». Заботиться об Имаёши хотелось: самое очевидное и совершенно при этом хреновое из того, что понял Юкио за последнее время.

Утро встретило его дождём за окном и сияющим Имаёши на кухне. Тот что-то напевал себе под нос, изредка бросая взгляды на Юкио, и готовил какао.

– Какао? – Юкио сел за стол и подпёр голову руками. Голова гудела, будто в ней завёлся беспокойный улей: сказывался недосып.   
– Какао, – подтвердил Имаёши и отвернулся к кастрюльке. Мешковатая футболка с растянутым воротом открывала выступающие верхние позвонки. У Юкио пальцы свело от желания прикоснуться, нырнуть под футболку, провести ладонями по бокам, уткнуться носом в шею…  
– Эй! – Имаёши щёлкнул пальцами перед его лицом. – Я уже второй раз спрашиваю, ты какао будешь?  
– Нет, спасибо, – вздрогнул Юкио. – Я чай буду.  
– Не изменяешь привычкам, как похвально, – покачал головой Имаёши и налил какао в большую кружку. Сарказм в его голосе был почти неуловим, но Юкио слушал внимательно. – Всё-таки иногда можно же попробовать что-то новое, как считаешь?

Юкио считал, что в искусстве намёков и завуалированных подтекстов Имаёши нет равных. 

– Если хочешь что-то сказать – говори, а не виляй, – отрезал он.  
– Ммм, кто-то не в духе? – Имаёши сел за стол напротив и отзеркалил позу Юкио. – Что-то случилось? Не хочешь поделиться этим с соседом?  
– Не хочу.

Юкио подошёл к плите и поставил чайник. «Чего я хочу, тебе лучше не знать», – тоскливо подумал он и скосил глаза на спину Имаёши. До смешного обидно и странно – предельно ясно понимать свои желания и не иметь возможности их осуществить. Дурацкая, в принципе, ситуация, в которой виноват он сам.

Тёмная макушка Имаёши притягивала взгляд. Юкио помнил, какие у него волосы на ощупь: гладкие, прохладные, удивительно приятные. Как-то сестра Имаёши решила, что станет парикмахером, и жертвой для дебютного проекта выбрала брата. Он вернулся от родителей с короткой стрижкой, и Юкио едва чаем не поперхнулся, когда увидел его. «Ни слова», – прошипел Имаёши, бросил сумку с продуктами на стол и спрятался в своей комнате. Было это каких-то шесть месяцев назад, а кажется, будто годы прошли.

– Ну что ты как маленький, в самом деле, – сказал ему тогда Юкио, остановившись на пороге комнаты. Имаёши бросил на него гневный взгляд и ничего не ответил. – Волосы не зубы, отрастут.  
– У меня уши торчат, – почему-то шёпотом произнёс Имаёши, и Юкио впервые за время их знакомства увидел, как тот покраснел. Покраснели и злосчастные уши, которые действительно немного торчали, но ничего критичного в этом Юкио не находил. Они выглядели… мило, если это слово можно было применить по отношению к Имаёши.   
– Можно? – Юкио подошёл ближе. Имаёши неопределённо дёрнул плечом и отвернулся. Юкио положил ладонь ему на макушку, взъерошил короткие пряди, пальцы скользнули на затылок и снова вверх, против роста волос. Кожу приятно покалывало, и Юкио бездумно гладил Имаёши по голове, касаясь тёплых ушей пальцами, пока Имаёши вдруг длинно и глубоко не вздохнул. Юкио часто-часто заморгал и отдёрнул руку. – Извини, я задумался.

Тот взгляд Имаёши – затуманенный, удивлённый, поплывший – Юкио помнил так отчётливо, что мог бы при желании описать до мельчайших подробностей. И это не то чтобы облегчало ему жизнь.

Чайник закипел, и Юкио отставил его в сторону. Чая больше не хотелось.  
– Какао осталось ещё? – буркнул он, доставая свою чашку.  
– Конечно, я же на двоих делал, – отозвался Имаёши.  
– Для себя и этого твоего? – получилось неожиданно зло, и Юкио едва не выронил чашку из рук, громко хлопнув дверцей шкафчика.  
– Кого? – обернулся Имаёши.  
– Ну этого, – Юкио кивнул в сторону его комнаты.  
– А, – Имаёши улыбнулся, – нет, он ушёл уже.

Юкио налил себе какао и занял своё место за столом напротив.

– Как его зовут? – молчать не хотелось, и Юкио честно собирался спросить об учёбе и следующей тренировке, но вырвалось совсем другое. Если Имаёши сейчас его пошлёт, то будет прав: нечего лезть не своё дело. Но Имаёши ответил.  
– Джейсон.  
– Джейсон? – Юкио вздёрнул бровь.  
– Да, он американец, тренер по бейсболу. Старше на три года. Мальчишек тренирует в средней школе. А что?  
– Ничего, – он пожал плечами. – Интересно, как вы познакомились, вот и всё.  
– Я не против в свободное время помахать клюшкой.  
– Битой.  
– Битой, конечно.  
– Главное, чтобы это не помешало нашим тренировкам, – с нажимом на «нашим» заметил Юкио.   
– Ты такой ответственный, Касамацу-кун, – Имаёши обхватил свою чашку двумя руками и зябко поёжился. – Такой заботливый.

«Мерзнет же», – подумал Юкио, стащил с себя толстовку и протянул её Имаёши.

– Вовсе я не заботливый, просто волнуюсь о команде в отличие от некоторых, – он был доволен тем, как твёрдо прозвучал его голос.

Имаёши посмотрел на толстовку и хмыкнул.

– Я в душ иду, – пояснил Юкио. – А ты ещё и половину чашки не выпил.

Имаёши одним слитным движением скользнул в тёплые рукава и вполголоса заметил:  
– Да, именно это я и имел в виду.

***

Незримое присутствие Джейсона в их квартире Юкио ощутимо раздражало. Недопитая чашка какао на кухне, новая зубная щётка в ванной, небрежно брошенное на пол мокрое полотенце. Чужие кроссовки у входной двери будто издевались: ты ничего не сделал для того, чтобы нас здесь не было, ты опять будешь лишь слушать и дрочить, ты вновь не выспишься и на парах будешь клевать носом.

Юкио честно старался не обращать внимания. Нужно просто принять как факт. Ведь Имаёши его друг…

На этой мысли Юкио споткнулся и чуть было не улетел в канаву. Бегать не только по утрам, но и по вечерам показалось мыслью здравой и логичной – чем сильнее он устанет днём, тем быстрее заснёт ночью, и при определённой доле везения стоны и крики из соседней комнаты его не разбудят.

Мысль о том, друг ли ему Имаёши, настигла неожиданно. Не каждого своего друга Юкио хотелось оттрахать до звёзд перед глазами. Если уж начистоту – то никого, кроме Имаёши, и не хотелось. Юкио перешёл на шаг, восстанавливая дыхание. На первом этаже их дома он подхватил сумки у старенькой Оно-сан из соседней квартиры. В лифте ехали молча, Оно-сан только благодарно кивала головой – или это у неё был тик, Юкио так и не смог понять. Когда он отпирал дверь своей квартиры, то услышал её бормотание:  
– Ох, молодёжь, и хватает же сил на всё: и бегать, и учиться, и по ночам развлекаться…

Юкио пожал плечами, а потом щёки окатило жаром: ведь если он хорошо слышал происходившее за стенкой, то и соседка тоже. Выводы делались легко. Юкио в момент разозлился – чувство неловкости за то, к чему не имеешь отношения, шло бесплатным приложением к проживанию с Имаёши Шоичи. 

Он закрыл дверь и наклонился, развязывая шнурки. Из кухни послышался шум. Имаёши негромко позвал:  
– Юкио? 

Юкио замер, не распрямляясь. 

Имаёши называл его по имени только в двух случаях: когда болел или когда перебирал с алкоголем. И то, и другое случалось довольно редко, оттого слышать своё имя было непривычно и явно грозило неприятностями.

– Юкио, ты только не кричи, пожалуйста, – голос Имаёши звучал трезво и не так, как больной. 

Все симптомы заболевающего Имаёши Юкио знал назубок: сперва закладывало нос, и его акцент становился совершенно невыносим, разобрать что-либо можно было с большим трудом. Затем садился голос, и Имаёши уже не говорил, а сипел, что тоже не облегчало общение, а потом начинался жуткий кашель. 

Стадию кашля Юкио ненавидел всеми фибрами своей души. Во-первых, потому что Имаёши не спал сам и не давал спать Юкио, сотрясая стены; во-вторых, делался капризным, как ребёнок, доводя до белого каления; а в-третьих, в эти моменты ему хотелось продать левую почку, только чтобы Имаёши стало легче. Избежать перерастания насморка в кашель и саднящее горло не удалось ни разу. Эти несколько сложных дней, выбивавших обоих из колеи, нужно было просто пережить.

И вот теперь, накануне важных игр в университете, Имаёши совершенно спокойным голосом просил его не кричать.

Юкио прошёл в кухню и остановился в дверях. Бледный-бледный Имаёши восседал на старом продавленном кресле, которое Юкио всё грозился выбросить, на что обычно получал ответ «Только вместе со мной». Бледный-бледный Имаёши с белым-белым гипсом на левой ноге.  
Гипсом.  
На ноге.  
Юкио тяжело вздохнул.

– Ты сломал ногу, – не вопрос, утверждение. – Ты сломал ногу, Имаёши, чёрт бы тебя побрал!  
– Ты обещал не кричать.  
– Ничего я не обещал! – В голове у Юкио суматошно толкались мысли о том, как трудно будет Имаёши передвигаться, и что ему нужно больше кальция, и о команде, и о грядущих играх, и об учёбе, и том, как трясутся у Имаёши губы.

Он опустился на пол рядом с креслом и прикоснулся к гипсу.

– Как долго? 

Имаёши чуть дёрнул ногой.

– Месяц…  
– Ты идиот, – сказал Юкио и прислонился щекой к острому колену.

***

Месяц, по мнению Юкио, пролетел слишком быстро. Слишком быстро пролетело время, которое они проводили вместе и которое не нужно было ни с кем делить. Это примиряло со всеми сопутствующими капризами, дурным настроением и язвительными замечаниями – Имаёши был собой. За прошедший месяц его стало несравнимо больше в жизни Юкио, чем за последние полгода. Ненормально так привыкать к человеку, но менять что-либо вовсе не хотелось.

Каждый раз, аккуратно снимая очки с уснувшего над учебниками Имаёши, Юкио ловил себя на мысли, что он ужасный эгоист. Сытое удовлетворение от того, что всё внимание Имаёши принадлежало только ему, одновременно и радовало, и огорчало. Внутри ворочалось большое, светлое, тёплое, требовавшее выхода, коловшее кончики пальцев, заставлявшее сердце колотиться где-то в горле чувство, и Юкио отчаянно надеялся на чудо. 

Так хотелось по-детски легко поверить в волшебство, в белого кролика из шляпы фокусника и вдруг увидеть, как по мановению волшебной палочки и нехитрых заклинаний вершится магия. Только в его случае кролик должен был исчезнуть, а не появиться.

Будто в ответ на его желания, Джейсон не объявлялся. Сначала Юкио этому не придал значения, а потом разозлился. После занятий они собирались ехать снимать гипс, и слова сорвались с языка прежде, чем он успел их обдумать.

– И где этот твой? – он так крепко сжал в руках палочки, что они опасно затрещали.

Имаёши увлечённо поглощал рис с угрём и в ответ издал только невнятное «Кто?». 

– Американец, – буркнул Юкио. – Джейсон твой. Он не пришёл ни разу за весь месяц.   
– Занят, – махнул рукой Имаёши. – У его команды сейчас отборочные матчи, некогда.  
– Некогда? – Юкио от возмущения привстал со стула. – Некогда за целый месяц? К своему парню, у которого сломана нога? Который сломал её, возвращаясь с его долбаного бейсбола? Он тебе хоть раз позвонил?

Имаёши вздохнул и отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку.

– Будто ты не знаешь, что такое уйти с головой в тренировки.  
– Значит, приезжать и трахать тебя каждый вечер он мог, а как только это стало немного неудобно, то даже и звонить не стал? – Палочки сломались с громким хрустом.  
– Ты, никак, ревнуешь, Касамацу-кун, – Имаёши откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. – С каких пор тебя волнует моя сексуальная жизнь?  
– С тех самых, как она стала мешать мне спать! – под испытующим взглядом Имаёши Юкио почувствовал себя неуютно. Тот словно видел его насквозь – все мысли и желания: на лице Имаёши отчётливо светилось понимание.  
– Всегда есть вариант разъехаться, – очень тихо: Юкио показалось, будто он ослышался, и Имаёши не говорил этих слов.  
– Даже не подумаю, – так же тихо. Он аккуратно положил сломанные палочки на стол. – Мы едем снимать гипс.

***

Ставшая привычкой вечерняя пробежка не принесла никакого удовольствия. Полу-ссора с Имаёши, молчаливая поездка к врачу и такое же молчаливое возвращение всё не шли из головы. Юкио сбивался с темпа, задевал плечом прохожих, никак не мог восстановить дыхание. Ему казалось, будто он задыхается, воздух вокруг превратился в густую, вязкую массу, с трудом поступавшую в лёгкие. Он оставил бесплодные попытки прекратить внутренний диалог с Имаёши и медленно поплёлся домой.

Первым, что он увидел, открыв дверь, были кроссовки Джейсона. Они не стояли, как обычно, аккуратно у полочки с обувью, а небрежно валялись у порога. Юкио перешагнул через них, разулся и прислушался. Из комнаты Имаёши не доносилось ни звука.

Знакомая горечь перехватила горло. О том, как бывает больно от ревности, Юкио мог бы написать книгу. Он зашёл в ванную, встал под душ и стоял там очень долго, пока вода не вымыла все мысли из головы. 

Рухнув ничком на свою кровать, он искренне понадеялся, что этот отстойный день закончился. Но длинный протяжный стон из соседней комнаты разрушил его иллюзии.

Юкио рывком сел. Быть этого не может. Да он издевается! Пришёл месяц спустя только для того, чтобы…

Додумать Юкио не успел. Яркая, слепая, чистая ярость накрыла с головой. Он даже не понял, как оказался перед дверью комнаты Имаёши. Ни секунды на раздумья, ни тени сомнения. 

Повернул ручку и зашёл. 

Имаёши стонал высоко, громко, отчётливо, переходя на короткие вскрики и невнятное бормотание. Плавно поднимался и опускался на коленях, ухватившись за спинку кровати. Спинка часто билась о стену, отчего тоненько дребезжала рамка с фотографией на столике.

Имаёши был в комнате один.

Вся злость, вся ярость внутри Юкио испарилась мгновенно, словно и не было её никогда. Как не было никогда и Джейсона. Он будто увидел всю картину целиком, а не отдельные её фрагменты. Юкио смотрел на спину раскачивающегося Имаёши и кусал губы в попытках не рассмеяться. Имаёши, видимо, почувствовав чужое присутствие в комнате, замер, а затем медленно обернулся.

– О, – сказал он, встретившись взглядом с Юкио.  
– О, – подтвердил Юкио и подошёл к краю кровати. – Ничего не хочешь добавить?  
– Хотел бы спросить, что ты делаешь в моей комнате, но не уверен, хочу ли знать ответ. Вдруг это не то, чего я жду.  
– А чего ты ждёшь? – Юкио честно старался не улыбаться, глядя на взъерошенного Имаёши в растянутой футболке и домашних шортах, так и стоящего на коленях посреди разобранной постели.  
– Явно не повторения того, что ты сказал тогда, – мотнул головой Имаёши, – когда я предложил тебе встречаться.  
– Тогда ты застал меня врасплох, – Юкио качнулся вперед, забрался на кровать и, ухватив Имаёши за футболку, притянул к себе. – А теперь врасплох застал тебя я.

Он целовал Имаёши долго, как давно хотел, как не раз представлял, и это было в десятки раз лучше, чем любая фантазия. Стянул с Имаёши футболку, не заметив, как избавился от собственной, и прижался близко, крепко, так, что перехватило дыхание. 

– Не застал ты меня врасплох, – выдохнул Имаёши, когда Юкио увлечённо целовал его ключицы. – Я всё ждал… и ждал... и, ох… ждал… Не знал, что ты такой порядочный. Я бы на твоём месте уже давно вмешался.  
– Зачем ты всё это придумал? – спросил Юкио, снимая с Имаёши мешавшиеся очки. – Тебе не кажется, что это было довольно жестоко?  
– Решил пойти другим путём, раз на прямое предложение ты отреагировал как раненый в задницу бизон. Подумал, что ревность тебя быстрее подтолкнёт к решительным действиям.

Юкио повалил Имаёши на спину.

– Достаточно решительно? – выдохнул он Имаёши в висок.   
– Только слишком долго, – коротко улыбнулся тот в ответ и поёрзал под прижавшим его к матрасу Юкио. 

А Юкио никуда не спешил. Водил руками по бокам, груди, животу, гладил и целовал найденные чувствительные места. Имаёши мелко дрожал и часто кусал губы.

– Ты нервничаешь, – осенило вдруг Юкио.  
– Ну, знаешь ли, – пробурчал Имаёши, провёл раскрытыми ладонями по его спине, остановился на лопатках, огладил их и сильно прижал Юкио к себе, заставив буквально упасть сверху. – После всего того, чего между нами не было, не хотелось бы разочаровать, – губы Имаёши слегка касались уха Юкио, и дыхание обжигало шею.  
– Разочаровать или разочароваться? 

Имаёши негодующе фыркнул и собирался было что-то сказать, но Юкио приложил палец к его рту.

– Имаёши.  
– Что?  
– Просто помолчи. Выдумал этого Джейсона, столько времени водил меня за нос, врал на каждом шагу. Да я должен быть зол, как чёрт, а не обниматься здесь с тобой.  
– Я не врал. И не виноват, что всё зашло так далеко. Я всего лишь создал иллюзию, а ты в неё поверил.  
– Ты очень хреновый иллюзионист. Постой, – Юкио чуть отстранился. – Значит, и перелома никакого не было? А если бы соревнования не перенесли?  
– Лёгкое растяжение, – пожал плечами Имаёши. – А врач – знакомый моей сестры. Она мне должна была после той стрижки. И я знал, что из-за проблем с финансированием соревнования перенесут. Я всё учёл. Так что не говори мне, что я хреновый иллюзионист.

Возбуждение накатывало волнами, запускало волну мурашек вдоль позвоночника, и Юкио едва понимал, о чём говорит Имаёши. Всё казалось таким неважным сейчас, теперь. Он водил носом по шее Имаёши, трогал руками всюду, куда мог дотянуться, и жалел только о потерянном времени.

– Ты хреновый иллюзионист. И ты такой идиот, Имаёши, – Юкио потёрся щекой о его щёку.  
– Я соглашусь с этим, если ты будешь звать меня по имени, – улыбнулся ему в губы Имаёши.  
– Ты такой идиот, Шоичи.  
– Не больше, чем ты, Юкио.

С этим Юкио был согласен.   
А ещё он был совершенно, абсолютно, однозначно по-идиотски счастлив.


End file.
